


Time Served

by thedevilchicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Something Made Them Do It, The Hulk Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Bruce and the Hulk make a deal: Bruce gets his body back while they're on the Statesman, but he has to do something for him in exchange. Loki makes himself useful.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Loki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117
Collections: MCU Space Ships 2019





	Time Served

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toucanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/gifts).



> Canon-divergent AU where Thanos doesn't attack the Statesman. Feel free to pretend Infinity War and Endgame never happened, or that Loki left the Tesseract on Asgard!

Bruce was sitting in what he kept trying to call a cafeteria but was probably more properly a mess hall, given no money was likely to be changing hands and the only people in it were displaced Asgardians fleeing Ragnarok. It wasn't quite like he was back on campus picking up a sandwich to eat at a plastic-topped table covered in scratched-in graffiti while he skimmed through a journal article he probably shouldn't have printed, given the department's commitment to reducing its carbon footprint. The tables on board the Statesman were all made of metal, and he hadn't even been on Earth for years, let alone in a college cafeteria. But he guessed one thing was pretty constant between the two locations: he was sitting alone in both. 

He understood. On Earth back in his college cafeteria days he'd been the dorky researcher with his nose in a book, and on board the Statesman, well, it was the same as it had been on Earth after his college cafeteria days: he was the dorky researcher who sometimes turned into a huge green rage monster and destroyed everything within a five mile radius. The Asgardians stayed away and he couldn't say he actually blamed them. Besides, it wasn't like he felt any chattier than they did, even if they had a much better reason for it. They'd just lost their entire homeworld, and he was on his way back to his. He _really_ didn't blame them for leaving him alone. With his thoughts. And with the Hulk's thoughts, which he guessed at least was something new. 

Except then, abruptly, he wasn't alone. 

"Is this seat taken?" Loki asked, but he'd already sat down by the time he said it so it wasn't exactly a question in the traditional sense. Bruce dropped his head down onto the table with an audible thunk, which seemed like as good a response as any to the arrival of the one person on board who he really didn't want to see. 

"Go away," he said, muffled by the way his mouth was smushed against the probably-not-steel of the table. 

"Well, that's not very polite." 

Bruce lifted his head. He raised his brows at Loki. "Go away _please_?" he said, then he dropped his head again. It would've been nice if that had worked, he thought, but asking nicely was kind of a lost hope and Loki would probably just find it funny if he went and gave himself a concussion. 

Loki sighed dramatically. Of course, pretty much everything he ever did was borderline dramatic, so that kinda went without saying. 

"I would have thought you'd be more upbeat," Loki said. "You're your usual dull self again. Isn't that exactly what you wanted?"

"Sure." 

"Then why do you look more like someone kicked your childhood pet?"

Bruce pulled his arms up onto the table. He rested his chin on them and looked at Loki. 

"Because it can't last," he said. 

"Why not? Are you planning to get angrier than usual?"

Bruce resisted the urge - the strong urge - to say something about how that was more or less inevitable with Loki around. Instead, he just said, "No, Loki, I'm not planning on getting angry." 

"Then what is it?"

He sighed, just as dramatically as Loki had. "It's because the Hulk didn't just magically go away, okay? I made a deal with him."

"You made a deal with your ugly green alter-ego."

"Yes."

"And it came with a time limit?"

"Not exactly." 

"Bruce, I'll be honest. You're making even less sense than usual." 

Bruce put his head back down on the table, behind his arms, and he closed his eyes. "He said I could be back in control while we're on the ship if I do something for him." Bruce tilted his head back up just far enough that when he opened one eye he could see Loki peering at him skeptically. "I said sure, I'll do the thing. Anything to get my body back, y'know?" He closed his eye again. "But it's become really clear that I can't do the thing. He gave me a day. Time's nearly up." 

"So, what is this thing you clearly can't do?"

Bruce groaned. He really didn't want to be discussing this with Loki, but it turned out Loki was the only one who'd thought to ask and the Hulk had already gone ahead and rejected attempts at renegotiation even though Bruce knew the green guy hated how small the Statesman felt to him. There were doors he just couldn't get through, at least not without breaking the emergency airlocks wide open, and apparently when he wasn't pissed off he knew enough to agree that destroying safety systems on board the ship taking them home through space was a pretty bad idea. He'd been sleeping in a shuttle bay with no shuttle in it for the past six nights. This was preferable. Kind of. But if Bruce didn't perform, if Bruce didn't keep him entertained like they'd discussed, well, who knew.

Bruce grimaced. "He wants me to have sex," he said. 

"Pardon?"

"I said, he wants me to have sex. He's kinda big. He can't." 

"And you can't, either?" Loki leaned closer. "Bruce, I've spent enough time on your planet to know even humans have medication for that." 

Bruce groaned again. "It's not that. Technically, _physically_ , I can do it. I just..." He shrugged, which was really kind of awkward given how he was slumped against the table. "Valkyrie gave me this look like she'd rather make love to an airlock. Korg and Miek aren't exactly compatible with humans and I'm pretty sure I killed half of everyone they knew back on Sakaar. Thor's kind of got a lot on his mind right now and wow, that would be a really awkward conversation: _hey, Thor, I know you just lost an eye, and your planet, and turns out your long-lost sister is kind of an evil goddess of death, but would you maybe go to bed with me real quick?_ And I don't know anyone else here." He shrugged again. "You can see how this might be an issue." 

Loki tilted his head. "You know me," he said. 

"Sure, I know you. You tried to kill everyone I know." 

"You're just going to keep bringing that up over and over again, aren't you."

"That seems likely, sure."

Loki sat back. He tossed his hair indignantly and Bruce just slumped there, cheeks smushed by his hands, looking at him. 

"Do you think you're the only one with a vested interest in keeping you..." Loki gestured vaguely at Bruce across the table. "...like this?"

Bruce guessed that made sense. After all, Loki's past encounters with the Hulk hadn't exactly ended well for him - the Hulk helpfully provided a quick snapshot of Loki being tossed around like a limp Asgardian ragdoll, and Bruce could disconcertingly feel the green guy's lingering amusement. 

"So, let me get this straight. You're volunteering." 

"Yes." 

"To have sex with me." 

"Yes." 

"And you don't see a problem with that?"

"I'd like to get to Earth in one piece so...not especially, no," Loki said. He spread his hands wide. "Should I?"

"I mean, aside from the obvious?" Bruce said, but then he maybe reconsidered that. Given how Loki was Loki, and given Bruce was Bruce, and given their current place of residence was a spaceship the size of a town full of people whose planet had just been destroyed by a really weird combination of a giant who'd been sort of on fire and their new king's forgotten sister who'd been riding an enormous wolf, the idea actually seemed pretty reasonable. Which really didn't say anything good about their current situation. 

He grimaced. "I mean, no," he said. "I guess not." 

Loki leaned forward on his elbows. He laced his fingers and he raised his brows and when he smiled, broadly, toothily, it really wasn't reassuring. 

"Well, then," Loki said. "Don't you think we ought to get to it?"

Bruce, unfortunately, had to agree. But he didn't move. Mostly because he was fairly sure he'd just agreed to have sex with Loki for the Hulk's general amusement, and that wasn't something he wanted to give too much thought to, except he had about forty-five minutes left on the countdown-to-Hulk clock and he really did prefer being the dorky researcher no one sat with in the cafeteria to the green guy having death matches in space. 

"Do you have a room?" Bruce asked. 

"Don't you?"

"I know this will surprise you, but it turns out the Hulk doesn't fit." 

"Then I guess we're using mine, aren't we."

Loki slapped both of his hands down on the table hard enough that Bruce felt the vibrations through his elbows, up his arms and into his cheeks. Loki stood. "Are you coming?" he asked, and Bruce fought down the urge to say, _sometime in the next forty minutes, I guess, if all goes according to plan_. He just laughed instead, bubbling kind of hysterically, and he stood himself up. He followed when Loki ignored him and just led the way and by the time they got where they were going, he'd just about quit bursting into random fits of laughter. When they went into Loki's room, suddenly it didn't seem so funny anymore. It seemed a whole lot more real.

"What did he want you to do?" Loki asked. 

"Well, he didn't have a list of stipulations," Bruce replied. He raked his hands over his hair. He grimaced, looking at the bed across the room. "I just have to...do it. With a partner. Sometime in the next thirty-seven minutes." 

"Then what do _you_ want to do?" Loki asked. He sounded perfectly reasonable, like they weren't discussing sex and he wasn't the Norse god of mischief at all. 

"What do _I_ want?" Bruce replied. He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. "I want to not have to make deals to maintains the use of my own body. I want to not have turned myself into Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde in the first damn place. Mostly, I want to go home." 

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"I know."

"I meant sexually."

"I know."

"Do you want me to penetrate you, Bruce?"

Bruce's eyes went wide. "Oh my God," he said. "Can you not say _penetrate_?"

"What would you prefer I say instead?"

"I don't know. Not that. Jeez."

"You're slightly green." Loki pointed. "Just there." 

"I am?"

When he turned to look at himself in the mirror, that was when Loki swept in. He pulled him back up to his feet and he kissed him on the mouth, and somewhere in the back of Bruce's head, he could tell the Hulk was pleased by that. Turned out the big guy didn't mind that the only one between there and the smouldering remains of Asgard who was willing to have sex with him was the puny god with the ego the size of a planet. Turned out the big guy kind of liked it. The big guy remembered Loki being tiny and weak but compared to Bruce he was really kinda tall and hey, Loki probably could've thrown him clear across the room if he'd wanted to, and gah, _gah_ , Bruce pulled back, and he said, "Gah!" and he staggered and sat back down when his calves hit the edge of the bed. He really didn't need to know the Hulk thought kissing Loki was kinda hot. 

Loki frowned. "That's not exactly the reaction I was expecting," he said. 

"I'm sorry." Bruce took a breath. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe we should just--"

"--let your greener half rampage through the ship and lead us all to our untimely deaths?"

"Maybe not that." Bruce gripped his knees with both his hands for a second then he stood back up again. He turned in a circle, looking around the room like that was going to help somehow or maybe just like it was good for stalling. Except he didn't have time for stalling, so he went across the room to the big bolted-down desk and he untied the drawstring at the waist of his borrowed Asgardian pants - maybe Tony's hadn't sheared away when he'd turned into the Hulk, but they really hadn't survived the return trip. Then he leaned down over the desk and he dropped the pants down to the ground. It probably didn't come across as particularly suave but he didn't feel suave, either. 

"So you _do_ want me to penetrate you," Loki said. 

"You're using that word again." 

"Because it's the right one."

Bruce sighed. His breath fogged on the metal table and as much as he hated to admit it, Loki wasn't actually wrong. He apparently just didn't want to think about _penetration_ where Loki was concerned, even with his borrowed Asgardian pants around his feet and his bare ass on display. Then Loki ran his hands over said bare ass as he stepped up behind him and Bruce jumped so hard that if he'd been the Hulk right at that moment then the table would've been in real danger of conversion into a pretty metallic concertina. 

"I thought a man of science like yourself would appreciate straightforwardness," Loki said. He tutted. "Would you prefer me to be vulgar about it? I could be extremely vulgar. I've had a very long time to learn a lot of interesting terms for what we're about to do, you know." 

Bruce grimaced. He was at least moderately sure he hated him. He hated him for the way he kept talking about it, and for the way his voice sounded, and for how his hands moved up under the hem of his shirt to squeeze him at the waist. He hated how what he'd just said made him think about all the different euphemisms he knew for sex, and jeez, just the word _sex_ , how that would sound in Loki's voice. He could feel himself starting to stiffen and he hated him for that, too, or maybe he didn't but it was weird, it was really, really weird, knowing how long he'd avoided having sex because he'd been trying to keep the Hulk at bay, and now...he was about to go ahead and have sex for the exact same reason. It was kind of ridiculous.

Loki squeezed him at the waist again then ran his hands lower down. He parted Bruce's cheeks with his palms and he ran his thumbs between them, lightly, over Bruce's hole, then paused to tease him open just a little. Bruce's cock filled up hard and he felt himself blush hotly.

"Hey, if I'd wanted an exam I'd've gone to a doctor," Bruce said. 

"Do doctors on your planet generally perform services of a sexual nature?" Loki replied.

"No."

"You're a doctor. Do you?"

"No, I really don't."

"Then you should probably stop complaining." 

Bruce sighed. "And you should probably get on with it," he said. "We're kind of on a deadline here?" 

Loki made a humming sound that didn't quite seem like he disagreed with that, then he stepped away. Bruce heard him walk away across the room, and he stoically refused to turn to check what he was doing because, well, a) he was pretty sure he wasn't leaving given he hadn't just walked straight out the door, and b) he'd already exposed enough of himself without parading his erection for Loki's self-satisfied amusement. So he listened to what was maybe a cupboard opening and closing, then Loki's footsteps coming back, and the sound of something being unscrewed. Loki put a clear glass jar down on the table just inside Bruce's field of vision, probably on purpose so he could see it when he dipped two of his fingers in. Bruce swallowed, then Loki ran his lubey fingers down between Bruce's cheeks. He guessed at least he'd gotten on with it. 

It was cold, and it was slippery, and it really shouldn't have felt good except it turned out that it really, really did. The pads of Loki's slick fingers stroked his hole, then he felt him press one fingertip against him. Bruce pressed his hands flat to the table and told himself to relax, it was fine, he wasn't going to go ahead and turn all big and green and ragey, and the Hulk in his head just sort of rumbled in agreement and that was good - Bruce relaxed down there just enough that Loki could push his finger in. Bruce could imagine how that looked, and then when Loki shifted it a little he couldn't stop imagining; maybe Loki wasn't quite as big or tall as Thor but he was bigger and taller than Bruce and he had those damned elegant hands with those long, slim fingers and wow, oh wow, Loki started pressing a second one in and all Bruce could do was just close his eyes and rest his forehead down against the table and let Loki slowly stretch his asshole open wide enough so he could fuck him. 

Then Loki pulled back. He re-dipped his fingers then there was a fabricky sort of sound that Bruce knew was Loki opening his pants and then a wet kind of sound that Bruce knew was Loki slicking his cock. He felt him slide the length of it between his cheeks, across his hole, and Bruce shivered from it. Loki chuckled, like the ass he was, then pressed his tip against Bruce's rim. He pushed, and Bruce took a breath through his teeth. He pushed again, firm and insistent, until the head of his cock made it into him. He pushed again, holding Bruce's hips, pushed _again_ , slid in, until Bruce was so fucking full he felt like he might never breathe the same again. 

"So, it's been a while?" Loki said. Gratifyingly, his ridiculous sexy voice sounded almost as strained as Bruce felt. 

"I guess so," Bruce replied. 

"Imagine that, dashing fellow like yourself." 

Bruce huffed. "Oh, screw you," he muttered. 

"Recent evidence suggests that's entirely the other way around," Loki said, and he shifted his hips and his cock moved inside him. Bruce groaned out loud before he could help it, so Loki did it again. And jeez, it really had been a while, years since he'd trusted himself to have sex with another human being, years since he'd even trusted himself to jerk off before bed, and wow, he hadn't had sex with a guy since...maybe his second doctorate? His sexual history wasn't exactly going to rival Tony's, given he could count the people he'd slept with on the fingers of one hand. Three girls. Two guys. Maybe two hands now, he guessed. And God, oh God, he'd always used protection, even if a couple of times they'd been pushing up toward their expiry date, but Loki was bare inside him. He guessed maybe it didn't matter, under the circumstances, except his ridiculous dick gave a ridiculous twitch as Loki started to move in him in earnest. He wasn't sure if it was him or the Hulk who liked the idea of Loki finishing inside him. 

Bruce tried to plant himself firmly in his ill-fitting borrowed shoes but every thrust of Loki's hips made him rock forward on the balls of his feet. He tried to stop it with his hands on the table but they kept slipping against the metal. It turned out Loki noticed and he brought his hands to Bruce's hips and held him there firmly as he fucked him in long, slow strokes. The only sign Loki was affected by it at all was Bruce could hear his breath, and maybe his hands got a bit tighter at his hips and then he gave a few short, sharp thrusts, then he pushed in deep and ground against him and Bruce found himself trying to push back against him. He half expected Loki to make some kind of wiseass remark but all he did was oblige him by pushing in deep and Bruce figured why not, what did he have to lose; he dipped a couple of fingers into the lube then wrapped one hand around himself and stroked. 

The feel of it made him pull tight around Loki's cock and wow, Loki moaned, Loki actually _moaned_ , like he was taken off guard but didn't exactly mind, and Bruce's usually sharp brain got stuck in a loop of how fricking hot that was. He squeezed the tip of his cock with his slick hand and he felt one of Loki's hands move, too, from his hip to the base of his spine where he rubbed one thumb at the indent by the crack of Bruce's ass and then down, right to the place where he was in him. Loki's thumb rubbed the rim of Bruce's hole that was stretched tight around his cock and Bruce made a sort of weird, strangled sound as he imagined what that looked like, too. He'd seen enough porn in his life to have a general idea, even if he wasn't sure he was the kind of guy people usually liked to watch. Maybe Loki was, but he guessed he didn't really know, he hadn't paid how he looked too much attention, and they were both still at least half clothed so he had no idea what he looked like underneath. Maybe Asgardians were purple with sky blue genitalia under their clothes, which, well, he guessed porn sites would probably get a real kick out of. Maybe he would have, too. 

Loki rubbed him there as he fucked him, till Bruce wasn't too sure of much else except Loki was rubbing him there while he fucked him. His muscles felt tight and somewhere in his head the Hulk was cheering him on like that wasn't kinda weird and he stroked himself, pushing the tip between his slick fingers and thumb over and over while his other hand went down to squeeze his balls. He had his face against the table as he leaned there awkwardly and he kept on stroking as his other fingers nudged back, rubbed his perineum, and jeez, oh jeez, he reached back far enough that he could feel Loki's cock pushing into him. And that was it, really, that was what he needed - a couple more strokes and a high-pitched half-groan and he shoved back hard onto Loki's cock as he spilled onto the floor in half a dozen thick bursts. He felt himself clench around him a couple of times, five, six, he lost count though he had no idea why he was counting in the first place and while he slumped against the table feeling his asshole flutter tight around him, that was when Loki came, too. His thrusts got short and tight and he gripped Bruce's hips and he didn't pull out; he shoved in deep and he came inside him. Bruce could feel him pulse with it. 

For more than a minute, neither of them moved. Bruce felt like moving was a bad idea anyhow, but slowly he became aware that he still had Loki's not inconsiderable but softening manhood inside him and he'd just had some of the best sex of his life while bent over a table, in a spaceship full of alien refugees, with a guy who wasn't even human. With a guy who'd tried to kill a whole bunch of people Bruce liked, but who'd just saved what was left of the Asgardian people. He guessed that might count for something.

"Uh..." Bruce said. 

"Hmm?" Loki replied. Then he seemed to get the hint and he pulled out slowly. They rearranged their clothes and from what Bruce saw, Loki wasn't purple underneath with sky blue genitals. He was pale and flushed and lean and muscular and just like a dozen blue movies he'd seen back in the day, before meditation had replaced masturbation. 

Bruce tied the drawstring at his waist and tried to ignore how the Hulk seemed so pleased with himself. Honestly, looking at him, so did Loki. 

"You might want to ask your charming chartreuse companion what he wants, ready for next time," Loki said, as Bruce began to make his way rather gingerly toward the door. 

Bruce paused. Bruce frowned. "Next time?" he said. 

_Next time!_ the Hulk thought. 

Loki smiled smugly. Bruce rubbed his face and groaned out loud. 

Loki had a lot to answer for. But Bruce guessed at least the trip home wasn't going to be dull.


End file.
